


Keep Me Warm

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, King Loki (Marvel), Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: After yet another long day of being King of Asgard, Loki is in need of company. He calls you to him and presents you with an offer fueled by lust and desire. Though you’re unsure at first, Loki happily persuades you to climb upon his lap as he sits on the throne and sink yourself onto his cock...for hours.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, loki (marvel) & you
Comments: 30
Kudos: 479





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tuesday everyone! This idea sort of just sprung upon me yesterday and I swear it wasn't meant to be as filthy as it came out. Uh, oops? Haha anyway! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Winters on Asgard were utterly beautiful.

There was always a light dusting of snow on the ground, littered with tiny footprints of small creatures that had flitted through the white mounds. Thick strands of icicles hung from the trees like ornaments, decorating the branches with what looked like strings of diamonds. The lakes, usually a deep green, were frozen over with glass-like ice. 

It was this beauty that drew you to the gardens, where the Spring flowers had coiled and buried beneath the hard soil, only to be replaced with snow blossoms and frost petals. A heavy cloak hung over your shoulders as you walked through the snow-covered path, lined with twinkling bulbs of lavender ice. You were at peace until you heard your name being called in a hearty voice. You turned and met eyes with a guard, his winter armor covering most of his face.

“The King requires your presence,” he said, turning to the side as an indication to follow him. Your belly warmed at the mention of the King, sending flares of heat through your body to contrast with the chill of the outdoors.

“Very well,” you replied with a courteous nod. The guard walked you inside, winding through the wide halls of the palace until you reached the golden doors of the throne room. You straightened your back as the standing guards pulled open the large doors. You raised your chin as you swept inside and smiled as the King came into view. “My King.”

“My love,” Loki said, seated on the throne with his legs splayed wide. Gungnir was balanced neatly in one hand as he watched you approach him. With two fingers lifting slightly from the staff, Loki signaled for the doors to the room to be closed. They shut behind you with a bang as you stood at the bottom of the throne’s dais, only you, Loki, and a handful of guards occupying the throne room.

“You called for me?” you asked as you dipped into a deep curtsey that allowed Loki to gain a generous view of your breasts. You had purposefully slipped the top of the cloak open to reveal them for him on the way to the throne room. Loki hummed and dragged his finger along his lip.

“I did, didn’t I?” he murmured, his eyes glued to your breasts. Catching himself, Loki glanced back up at you with a bright grin. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” you admitted with a slight blush.

“Where were you, darling?” Loki asked.

“I was in the gardens. I wasn’t expecting you to call for me. You are a very busy man during the day,” you explained. Suddenly, a sense of worry filled your stomach as you took a step forward. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, little one,” Loki laughed joyously. He shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully. “You worry too much about me.”

“I love you. I can’t help it. It’s my job,” you said with a shrug.

“Mm, I love you too, darling,” Loki said. His voice dropped an octave, a seductive purr escaping his lips. “But you do have other jobs, you know.” 

“I know,” you whispered.

“And what other job do you have, kitten?” Loki asked, a sly smirk on his face. You bit your lip and shuffled side to side. Normally, you wouldn’t have an issue answering this question. However, the guards lining the walls had you second guessing your normally quick tongue. Loki cleared his throat with impatience and you looked down.

“To please you, my King,” you said through a barely audible hush.

“Good. I’m glad you remembered.” Loki leaned forward and pointed his chin towards your cloak. “Tell me, is it cold outside?”

“Very,” you answered. 

“I can tell. I can feel the chill in here,” Loki said, faking a shiver. You lifted a brow, knowing he was lying. It was nearly impossible for _him_ to get cold, though you kept your mouth shut. There was a twinkle in Loki’s eyes that indicated he was ready to play with you. Loki sat back in his throne and spread his legs a little wider. “Hence why I called you here.”

“Are you looking for me to keep you warm, my King?” you asked with a giggle.

“In a sense,” he mumbled. Loki’s eyes raked your body and he nodded appreciatively. “Come here.”

You collected your dress in your hands to make a clear path for your feet. You climbed the steps of the dais up to the throne, aware of Loki’s eyes on you the entire time. When you reached the top of the steps, you dropped the ends of your dress and folded your hands behind your back, ever the demure lover of the King. 

“What can I do for you, Loki?” you asked. Loki placed a spell over Gungnir to keep the staff standing on its own. Loki then ran his hands down the tops of his thighs. You followed the trail his hands took with your eyes, only to realize that when his hands brushed near his hips, his cock was straining in his pants. You licked your lips subconsciously, an act which did not go unnoticed by Loki.

“I want _you_ ,” Loki purred, reaching forward and wrapping his hands around your hips. He grinned as he rubbed circles into your hips with his thumbs. Then, with a wink, Loki tugged you forward. You landed in his lap with a squeal, your legs bracketing his thighs.

“Loki!” you giggled. You looked over your shoulder and caught a gasp in your throat when you noticed some of the guards chuckling at your predicament. You looked back at Loki and when he noticed your red cheeks, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the heated blush on your face.

“So precious,” he sighed happily. “Now, get to work.”

“Excuse me?” you asked, lifting a single brow. 

Loki settled back into the throne and smiled cockily. “I told you I was cold. Fix it.”

“Well, alright.” Shrugging, you leaned in and wrapped your arms around Loki’s neck. You curled up in his lap and rested your head on his chest. Loki smiled and ran his hand along the back of your head. You felt his chest bounce with amused laughter. 

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Loki said, pulling you up. “Forgive my lack of eloquence, my dear, but it seems I must speak plainly. I want you to sit that beautiful little cunt on my cock and stay there.”

“What?” you asked, your mouth gaping. You looked over your shoulders. “But...Loki...the guards…?”

“Let them watch,” Loki murmured, leaning in to kiss your neck. Your eyes fluttered shut as he kissed along your throat, his teeth scratching your skin and his tongue tasting your flesh. “Let them see how I fuck you.”

“This is hardly appropriate for the King,” you gasped when he bit down on your pulse.

“You just said it yourself, dearest. I am the King. I can do whatever I want and _no one_ in this palace can challenge me,” Loki growled before sucking a bruise into your neck. You swayed in his lap as his hands began pushing the skirt of your dress up. “I am the King and I _demand_ that I have you now.”

“Wait, Loki,” you whimpered, pressing your hands to his chest. Loki huffed but pulled back. “I don’t want anyone to see me. My body is exclusively yours.”

“You’re right. But no one will see you. You are still wearing this cloak, are you not? The guards won’t be able to see you.” Loki’s hands slid up your skirt until his fingers reached the apex of your thighs. Loki smirked when he found you without any undergarments - a decree that he had placed on you long ago. He stroked over your bare folds, teasing his fingers through your wetness. He stroked you as you grew wetter and more wanting. “Don’t you want me, little one? Don’t you want me to fuck you on my throne? The guards can watch but they can’t touch. I won’t let anyone but me touch you. They might even want you but they will _never_ have you like I can. I will protect you, I swear it, my love.”

“Oh, Loki,” you moaned as two of his long, talented fingers sunk into your heat. You spread your legs wider as he pumped his fingers in and out of you, sloshing your arousal around. As his fingers danced within you, you lost all sense of space and time. The guards melted away, the throne room melted away - all that was there was you and Loki. You bucked down onto his hand as his thumb teased your clit in tight circles.

“Let me take you,” Loki groaned against you, his lips ghosting over your breasts. “Oh, darling, let me fuck that tight little cunt. Let me sink my cock inside of you and watch you writhe on top of me. Let me prove to all these fucking guards that you, your heart, your mind, your body, - it all belongs to me. Do this for your King. Be my sweet darling and my cock slut. Warm my cock, be a good girl. Do it now.”

At this point, Loki had curled his fingers to press against your g-spot. Your legs trembled as he rubbed your spot in slow, diligent circles. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you nodded.

“Yes, my King,” you whispered.

“Such a loyal subject,” Loki purred. “Take my cock out.”

Loki continued to finger you as you unlaced his pants and freed his cock. He was completely erect in your hand, flushed red and dripping with precum at the tip. You swiped your thumb over the glossy bead and took your thumb into your mouth. Loki watched you suck on your finger with dark, hooded eyes. With a rippling growl, Loki slipped his fingers out of you, took your waist in his hands, and sank you down onto his cock.

“Oh, my King!” you yelped as you slid down onto him completely until you were resting in his lap. Your cunt clenched around his cock as you shimmied back and forth, trying to adjust to his generous size. On any other day, Loki would already be rutting into you. Today, however, Loki had stated you were simply to sit on his cock. You whimpered as you tried to buck yourself back and forth and stimulate your clit against him, but Loki roughly pinched you.

“Stop that,” he hissed. “You are meant to stay still. Relax, you restless girl.”

Your body sunk against his and you rested your head on his shoulder. His cock felt so thick inside of you and all you wanted to do was rock down against him. You gripped his shoulders and tried to even your breathing and quell your arousal.

You weren’t really sure how long you were sitting on Loki’s cock. One moment he was inside of you and the rest was history. You tried to focus on anything but the feeling of his hard cock pressing deep inside of you. If you did focus on that, you knew you would lose this battle of trying to stay still and complacent. You listened to Loki’s ragged breathing - a telltale sign he was more aroused than he was letting on - while also observing the sounds of his fingers tapping against the arm of the throne. Sweat was beading on your brow as Loki shifted slightly, causing his cock to prod a sensitive spot within you. You let out an unbridled moan and gripped Loki’s shoulders tighter.

You realized that Loki had not just fingered you to warm you up to the idea of this, but also to stimulate you enough that this would be painful for you to handle. You wanted Loki to fuck you like you knew he could - full of rough thrusting and hard jolts of his hips. Instead, you just sat on his lap and gushed around him, hands clenching his body and your eyes squeezed shut.

“Oh, darling,” Loki purred as he ran his hand down your cloak. As his fingers brushed over you, your pussy squeezed his cock. Loki groaned and rolled his head back against the throne. “That’s my good girl. Clamp down on my cock just like that.”

“Loki…” you whimpered, looking up at Loki and doing everything in your power not to grind against him. “Need you to fuck me…”

“I bet you do,” Loki snickered. “I’m rather enjoying this though.”

“How...how much longer?” you squeaked out. Loki shrugged and shifted again, causing you to moan and tighten around his cock. His lip twitched and you could tell he was holding back his own sounds of pleasure.

“However long I say,” Loki stated sternly. 

You nodded and spasmed around Loki’s cock again, feeling full but completely unsated. “Yes, my King.”

You continued to warm Loki’s cock as the hours ticked on. You were becoming incredibly hypersensitive to all of the sounds in the room, the way the air shifted, the movement of Loki’s body beneath yours. Your mind was delirious with desire and you wanted Loki to just fuck you already. Every now and then, Loki would buck upwards or drag his cock within you slowly, and during these torturous moments, you were nearly crying with want. 

As you buried your head in his neck, you heard the sound of the throne room doors open. Despite your initial sheepishness, you didn’t even care that someone had walked into the room. You were on Loki’s cock, warming him, and wanting him to throw you onto the floor and fuck you.

“My King,” a voice sounded from behind you. “The Duke of the West is requesting an audience.”

“Send him in,” Loki instructed in a ragged voice. You heard the guard’s footsteps walk away and you looked up at Loki.

“Loki?” you asked.

Loki patted your head. “You’re doing wonderful. Stay still and keep quiet, now.”

You nodded and hid back in Loki’s neck, your cunt constricting around his cock. You could hear the Duke approaching. Loki adjusted himself in his seat and you stifled a moan, biting your lip to hold yourself back. The sound of footsteps stopped and you wondered if the Duke was taking in the scene in front of him. While you knew he couldn’t see you thanks to the cloak covering your body, you had an inkling that he had the faintest idea of what was occurring beneath those thick layers of fabric.

The Duke and Loki were speaking to each other, though you weren’t sure what it was about. All you knew was the sound of Loki’s smooth, deep voice was sending streaks of arousal down to your cunt. Your clit buzzed with excitement when he rubbed your back on occasion. Part of you wondered how Loki was able to contain himself with so much poise, only to remember that he was, in fact, the King. Dignity and sophistication were requirements of his position.

Your position, however, seemed to be serving him as if you were merely a toy.

The thought excited you to no end.

“Excuse me,” Loki barked. You opened your eyes and looked up at Loki through your lashes. His face was cold and hard, and you were slightly relieved when he wasn’t looking at you. “Why are your eyes upon my beloved?”

“My King…?” the Duke stuttered. “I...I apologize.” You could feel his eyes flickering from your back to Loki’s face. You shifted a bit and Loki’s nails bit into your cloak. His cock pulsed within you and you tightened your thighs around him.

“You better,” Loki hissed. “How dare you look at her?”

“It is rather hard to miss her with her form upon your mighty lap,” the Duke said with slight laughter. Loki raised his dark eyebrow and grinned wickedly.

“It is hard to miss her, isn’t it? Tell me, Duke, do you want her?” Loki asked, moving his hand to cover your ass. He squeezed it and you moaned, a sound that filled the throne room. The Duke was silent but you knew his cheeks were just as red as yours. Loki laughed. “Oh, I know you do. You know exactly what’s happening underneath this cloak, don’t you? So do my guards. That is why they are not looking. They respect my beloved. You, on the other hand, do not. You want her for yourself. You’ve been hard ever since walking into this throne room.”

“That...that is not true!” the Duke protested. 

Loki rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t lie. She’s quite the beauty. So submissive too.” Loki placed his fingers under your chin and turned your face up to look at him. He kissed you slowly, his tongue sinking into your mouth. His hips fucked upwards, thrusting his cock into you. You moaned against his mouth as your head rolled back in pleasure. “Tell me, darling, would you let the Duke watch me fuck you right here and now?”

“Yes, my King,” you said with complete honesty, shivering at the thought of another man watching Loki claim your body so intimately. 

“I told you, Duke, she is my good submissive girl,” Loki said possessively, his grip tightening on you. 

“She is quite the prize,” the Duke admitted, his voice rougher than before. You ran your hands along Loki’s body, whimpering when he wasn’t looking at you. You wanted his full attention on you. You purposefully tightened your cunt around him and when he flashed you a look of desire, you preened. You reached up and began kissing Loki’s neck.

“Look at her go. She wants me so badly. She wants me to fuck her in front of you like a dirty tavern whore,” Loki chuckled, his eyes briefly fluttering shut as you sucked on his neck. When he opened his eyes again, he sent the Duke a dark glare. “Do you want to watch me strip her clothing off and fuck her like the slut she is?”

“I do,” the Duke whispered. “She’s an excellent pet.”

“She is,” Loki agreed. Suddenly, he laughed wickedly. You lifted your head and kissed Loki’s cheek adoringly. Loki looked down at the Duke and shrugged. “And you will never have her. Now leave.”

“But...you said...you said I could watch you…”

“No!” Loki shouted. “You cannot watch her! She is too good for you and you will never have her! She is mine! Leave my presence! _Now!_ ”

There was a shuffling of footsteps and a slamming of one heavy throne room door that indicated the Duke had scurried off. With a growl that was nested deep within Loki’s chest, he picked you up and turned you over so you were laying on the throne. He grabbed your wrists, pinned them beside your head, and began pounding into you.

“Fuck! Loki!” you screamed, arching your back. You didn’t care who was in that room - fuck, the Duke could still be there and you wouldn’t mind. All you cared about was Loki’s cock thrusting into you. There was a fire in his eyes as he stared down at you.

“You’re mine,” Loki roared. “No one else can have you!”

“Yes, I’m yours,” you moaned, pressing your body down into Loki’s thrusts. He thrusted into you as if it was the last time he would ever fuck you - though that was certainly not true. Your legs spread wider as he pressed himself into you even deeper, the tip of his cock jabbing every sensitive spot inside of you. You were trembling on the throne as tears leaked from your eyes. “I need to cum, my King.”

“You want to cum, huh? You want all my guards to see you cum on my cock? Do you want them to hear you scream out for your King? Is that what you want?” Loki growled, his grip tightening on your wrists.

“Yes! Yes, please! Let them watch,” you cried out. “Please, I just want to cum.”

One of Loki’s hands flew down to your cunt. His hand dove beneath your dress as he played with your clit. “Cum, darling. Cum on my cock. Cum on your King’s cock.”

“Oh, oh, oh, Loki! My King!” you shouted, your voice bouncing off the marble and gold walls surrounding you. You clamped down around Loki’s cock and gushed, your arousal shooting out and spraying Loki’s armor. He moaned at the sight, tossing his head back as he came inside of you. His release shot deep inside of your pussy, his cum coating your walls with warmth. Loki stayed within you until he finished, and even then he was reluctant to pull out. 

“I love you, darling,” Loki sighed pleasantly as he slid out of you. He looked down at himself and chuckled when he saw how you squirted all over him. “You’ve made a mess.”

You blinked lazily as you lifted your head. When you took in the sight of Loki’s armor, you gasped. “Oh, Loki! I am so sorry!”

“Do not apologize for being so aroused that you shot all over me,” Loki said with a wink and a grin. He helped you up onto your feet and adjusted your dress. Then, he fixed your cloak so it covered your breasts. “Thank you for that. I appreciate you stepping out of your comfort zone for me.” Loki leaned in and pressed a kiss beside your ear. “I’m sure the guards did too.”

You blushed as you looked around and noticed that none of the guards were looking at you. Each guard was standing straight up with their eyes focused forwards. Under their helmets, you could see the flushes of embarrassment and perhaps even arousal that they wore. You covered your face with your hands and shook your head as you laughed.

“You will ruin me, my King,” you giggled.

“Good. I intend for that to be so,” Loki said as he pulled your hands away from your face to kiss you. 

As he kissed you, you found yourself uncaring, yet again, as to who saw you. Loki loved you and he wanted to show that to the world - even if it was in a rather salacious way. And instead of embarrassment flooding your system, you were overcome with a feeling of power, pride, and love for the man who tested your limits, pushed your boundaries, and kissed you as if you were the only thing he could ever truly desire in all the Nine Realms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Fic requests are closed
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
